pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Sneasel
|} Sneasel (Japanese: ニューラ Nyula) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up holding a during the night. Biology Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather is shorter on the female than on the male. The other ear is short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It has long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet. Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its . Sneasel steals eggs from unattended nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its former signature move, , allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent. In the anime Major appearances Harrison's Sneasel In Pop Goes The Sneasel, this Pokémon was blocking access to the Flame of . captured that Sneasel and later used it in the Silver Conference, where it beat Ash's Pikachu, then lost to Ash's Totodile. Other Sneasel's first appearance was in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. The Iron-Masked Marauder sent this Pokémon along with to get . Sneasel also made an appearance in Hail to the Chef under the ownership of Rhoda, a girl that lives outside of Saffron City who was competing with her sister, who owned a , for the ownership of her father's restaurant. In Duels of the Jungle, a female Sneasel tried to stop a feud between two . A Sneasel appeared in Sliding Into Seventh! under the ownership of Candice where it battled Ash's Grotle. Multiple Sneasel have appeared in From A to Z!, An Explosive Operation!, and The Right Hero for the Right Job! under the ownership of s. Minor appearances A Sneasel was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Trainer's Sneasel appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. A Sneasel made a cameo appearance in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A 's Sneasel appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A 's Sneasel appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm! participating in the . It reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, Party Dancecapades!, in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Gloire City Master Class Pokémon Showcase, and then again in Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where it was seen watching the same Master Class Pokémon Showcase. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Kunoichi was seen with a Sneasel. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sneasel's most predominant role is as one of 's Pokémon which he first appeared in Who Gives a Hoothoot?, probably his first Pokémon as he was the Pokémon he used during his training under the Masked Man, and the only one seen with him in flashbacks of his childhood prior to being kidnapped. He is a dexterous and crafty fighter that fully utilizes his speed and attacks of both the type and the type. After many years, he evolved into a with his in Lance's hidden Whirl Islands chamber. Additionally, wild Sneasel are shown in both the Icefall Cave and near Snowpoint City, some of them being cared by Candice. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū owns a Sneasel. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Sneasel is 's main Pokémon in Golden Boys. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Sneasel in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries from their nests and feasts on the s that are left behind.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Mt. Silver }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple}} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple}} , Mt. Silver (exterior) Mt. Silver}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ice and Dark)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 53, Endless Level 66, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F (post ending)}} |area=Yaksha (special), Nixtorm (special)}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 181}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Moonlight Sneasel|English|United States|5|December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Moonlight Sneasel}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Sneasel|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Sneasel}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|*|'}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|'}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Throat Chop|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its Speed is 175 or higher, and its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link='Kunoichi' and }} |- |} Evolution holding (Night) |no2=461 |name2=Weavile |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Ice }} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Sneasel is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Sneasel and its . * Sneasel has the highest base of all Pokémon that can evolve. * In , Sneasel's skin was brown and it had turquoise feathers. This was rectified to match the original artwork in . * Sneasel can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are dual-types, have the same base stat total, evolve into Pokémon introduced in Generation IV, and do so by leveling up at night while holding items both containing the word razor. Origin Sneasel appears to be based on the , weasel demons with sickles on their front legs. Its Ice typing may also be a nod to the kamaitachi's association with ice and snow. It also shares similar traits with s and s, from unusually cruel behaviors to even superstition, from cat demons or of Western witchcraft, to Japanese superstition of weasels, being known in their respective cultures for being sneaky and associated with "evil" and misfortune. Its eye markings are similar to that of ones in Egyptian style, possibly . Name origin Sneasel is a combination of sneaky and weasel. It may also derive from sneeze, an action associated with having a cold or being cold, referring to its Ice-type. Nyula may be a combination of 潜入 sennyū (sneaking in) and 鼬 yū (weasel, an alternate reading of itachi). Alternatively, it may be a combination of new and 野良 nora (stray, as in a stray cat, as strays are usually violent and tricky). Nyu itself may be a combination of ニャー nya (the sound a cat makes) and 鼬 yū. In other languages , , , new, and |fr=Farfuret|frmeaning=From and |es=Sneasel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sniebel|demeaning=From its English name and |it=Sneasel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=포푸니 Popuni|komeaning= |zh_cmn=狃拉 Niǔlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=स्निजेल Sneasel|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Снизел Snizel|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Silver's Sneasel * Harrison's Sneasel External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by leveling up with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve only at night Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Sniebel fr:Farfuret it:Sneasel ja:ニューラ pl:Sneasel zh:狃拉